


who can say what brings another joy

by readythefanons



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Images, Gen, Other tags to be added, gender and self-expression, just barely longer than a drabble, pre-Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readythefanons/pseuds/readythefanons
Summary: Leonie cut her hair on the road from Sauin Village to Garreg Mach, in the woods, crouching over a creek. Her hands shook.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	who can say what brings another joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is also viewable on Tumblr, [here](https://readythefanons.tumblr.com/post/644312286360715264/text-reads-leonie-cut-her-hair-on-the-road-from) which might give you a better viewing experience, especially if you are on mobile.
> 
> Text transcript is at the bottom, under the embedded images.

Leonie cut her hair on the road from Sauin Village to Garreg Mach, in the woods, crouching over a creek. Her hands shook. It was a struggle to cut it anything approaching even, and it took so long her arms ached by the time she was done. When she peered into the stream, trying to see herself—she stopped, hardly breathing.

It was not that Leonie was frozen, it was that Leonie had been in the cold for her whole life and just now the sun had condescended to rise above the ridgeline of the uncompromising Oghmas and let fall a single, warming beam. Leonie’s cheeks grew wet, not with tears but with meltwater. The person peering out from water’s surface was not the oldest daughter of Margie and Oswin Pinelli, but—someone else, someone Leonie had never gotten to meet but had always missed. Maybe a boy, maybe not, but—not a girl. Leonie stayed by the stream for a long time, just looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sfjdkalasj; posting this is a new experience for me, so I'm nervous! @///@ Please consider this an invitation to offer technical advice/feedback re: posting image-heavy things to the Archive! And big thanks to the folks who helped get me this far, be it on discord or people who write AO3 formatting & code guides

**Author's Note:**

> comments make my day!


End file.
